


why don’t you take your heart out (instead of living in your head);

by mevies



Series: heart out and no control [2]
Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, but remember that get out of my school au? it's back, okay so... no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: Evie thinks Mal is a difficult person to understand.or, the 'get out of my school' au as told by Evie.





	why don’t you take your heart out (instead of living in your head);

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IT'S BEEN THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY THOUSAND YEARS. But I'm baaaaack. (Please catch that reference.)
> 
> Anyways. This has taken me so long to write and in the end I'm not totally sure I love it, but ever since I wrote the first one I had Evie's point of view kind of in mind. There are a bunch of things in both point of views that refer to each other, I think, so if it's been a while since you read Mal's pov (the original story) or if you're new here and don't know my (terrible) work you might want to read that first. In the end, what matters is I tried to make it good and work. Hopefully you guys are used enough to my way of writing by now that you won't be absolutely repulsed by it.
> 
> What else? Oh yeah, I got like, four or five AUs that I'm working on, one of which is probably going to be a three-shot by the time I'm finished, so that's something to watch out for. And of course, there might be more drabbles and one-shots posted soon in my little series considering the cast is together again working on D3 and seeing the picture China posted of Cameron's braids got my mind thinking of how to work that into a Malvie one-shot and- point is: look out for those sometime soon.
> 
> I don't think there's anything else to say? I should probably post more often so my notes don't get so long. Sorry about that. ANYWAY! Onto the story! Hope you enjoy, and the disclaimer is the same as always: I don't own anything, because if I did the girls would interact way more.

Evie thinks Mal is a difficult person to understand. No, scratch that. She doesn’t think it. She _knows_ Mal is nearly impossible to understand.

Everyone seems to think differently, everyone seems to have the blonde girl figured out. Judging by the way they all get along with the blonde, how she laughs and smiles and talks to them, she figures they must have a good understanding of just who Mal is.

Then again, Mal doesn’t hate _them_.  

She’s not sure of how this came to be - just what she’s done to make the girl hate her so much. All she recalls is trying to talk to the girl in kindergarten and then being shut down, and then the week following her attempt at interaction, getting the note from the girl, with the request that she gets out of her school written in purple crayon.

Evie is only half embarrassed to admit she’s kept the note for all that time. I mean, it’s pretty sad and embarrassing that she’s so hung up on someone that’s never made any efforts to be friendly towards her - she doesn’t even think she _likes_ Mal, but a bigger, confusing part of her just wants Mal to _like_ her so desperately she doesn’t know what to do with herself sometimes.

And it hurts, too. It hurts because Mal makes it so obvious, makes it so clear that she doesn’t like her - _hates_ her, even. Every little action from her is met with eye rolls, or scoffs, or just plain silence. And okay, maybe Evie should just get over it, just accept that Mal’s never going to be her friend, but something inside of her just won’t let her.

And today’s a hard day - it’s the last day of middle school, and everything’s changing. Soon, she and her classmates, friends she’s had since she was so young, are going to be high schoolers, and growing up is always scary. She’s watching her friends mess around a few tables ahead, the contrast of their laughs with the cold silence from the girl beside her only grows by the second, until it’s all Evie can pay attention to. And with it comes the unnerving want to cry, and the brunette quickly stands and rushes out of the room before she starts crying in front of her friends and Mal.

She runs blindly towards a staircase she knows is vacant at this time of the day and rushes to the top of the stairs, barely making it before the tears start coming.

She doesn’t know why she’s crying. Well, she kind of does, but at the same time, she doesn’t _want_ it to be the reason she’s crying. She wants to be crying because she’s going to be a high schooler, she wants to be crying because this is a big step, she wants to be crying because growing up is scary and she’s not prepared.

But that’s not why she’s crying, and she knows that. She _knows_ that, and she feels stupid.

She cries for a while, trying to quieten her sobs, before she feels eyes on her. Embarrassed, she looks up and quickly wipes her tears with the back of her hands when she notices Mal’s standing there, staring at her with an unfamiliar expression.

“Um.” Is what Mal says, and Evie hates that it sends a flutter in her stomach. It’s ridiculous. It makes her angry.

But more than that, it makes her confused. Because Mal’s standing there, before her, with what seems like a concerned expression and trying to figure out what to do, she assumes. _Why_ can’t she figure her out? “You good?” Mal asks, finally.

Evie doesn’t understand. She doesn’t understand Mal, not one bit. “Why do you even care?” She asks, because she _needs to understand._

Mal doesn’t miss a beat. “I don’t.”

It angers Evie. “Then leave.”

Mal hesitates, and Evie feels another flutter, and it makes her angrier. She _hates_ it. She hates it, she hates it, she hates it. She hates Mal, except that she doesn’t, not one bit, and _she hates it._

Mal shrugs, then, and says “alright” before she leaves.

The moment the girl gets out of her sight is the moment Evie feels the fluttering in her stomach come in strong at the realization that that’s been her first quasi-civil interaction with the other girl in _years_ , and then she feels angry again for feeling like that. When Uma finds her not long after that, telling her that Mal had told her where she was, she feels the anger start to dissipate and give place to the confusion again - the fluttering, well, the fluttering hadn’t left.

Evie thinks she won’t ever understand Mal, and that makes her want to cry again.

/

When Uma told her and Audrey that Mal would be coming to the party after the big game, she didn’t believe it. When Uma nodded and told her that Mal would also be attending the game, she had called her friend a liar.

But then she had seen Mal up on the stands, her face pulled down in a frown and leather clad arms crossed in front of her as she watches the game, and Evie felt something stir inside of her. She doesn’t know what, she doesn’t know why, but something inside of her had made her up her school spirit and cheer more than she ever had, and she tried to convince herself that she wasn’t trying to show off or impress a particular someone, but she knew the answer. She knew the truth, and it didn’t quite anger her as it did sadden her.

It was sad, really. She knows that. Don’t think she doesn’t. She’s very much aware of how embarrassing it is to harbor such a huge… whatever this is towards someone who clearly would rather she didn’t exist.

But still, a small, ridiculous and embarrassing part of her lets her pretend Mal was there for _her._ Even if for a few minutes, she looks up at Mal and pretends that she’s here for her.

It doesn’t last long, of course, because then the game is over and they’re all meeting with Uma and Mal in the parking lot, and Mal gives her an annoyed look as if to ask why she’s there, even though they do run in the same circles. Evie feels her heart break a little at that, but decides to not overthink it tonight because there’s a party to attend and drinks to be had.

/

Evie’s had maybe too much to drink. Her vision is a little blurry, not as much as her words, she assumes, and Chad’s looking cuter and cuter by the minute - so, yeah, maybe she’s had a lot to drink.

But it’s not like she can help it, really. She thinks this is Mal’s fault, if anything. Because Evie had been drinking to try and get the girl out of her head, which was a difficult task to complete when the girl in your head was also in your eyesight, not having moved from the original spot she’d been in the whole night.

And it’s not like she was actively looking her way - it was an unconscious thing. That’s where her eyes always went whenever she was in the room. She’s nursing herself her 15th - 20th? - drink of the night when she notices Mal moving towards the backdoor, and it’s a two second decision before she’s putting the bottle down and following the girl out.

She finds Mal sitting on a long pool chair, studying the blue water in front of her and breathing slowly, and Evie stands there for a second taking the image in.

_So beautiful._

She quickly shakes her head and walks towards the chair, her steps less graceful than usual because of how much she’s had to drink, and sits down beside the blonde. Maybe closer than she would’ve had she been sober.

“Do you have to sit here?” Mal asks as soon as she sits, and Evie feels the flutter accompanied with the slight heartbreak at the question and the tone. (But then again, it might be the alcohol.)

And since she’s blaming things on the alcohol she’s had, she’d like to blame her next words on it as well: “Why do you hate me?”

She needs to know.

 _Please, Mal, help me understand_.

(She hopes she hasn’t said that one out loud.)

Mal is silent for a second, and then she asks, “What?”, clearly deciding to play dumb instead of answering.

Evie doesn’t buy it, because the music isn’t that loud outside and they’re too close for them not to hear each other. And also, she’s not stupid.

“You heard me.” She says, and she’s aware that her words are slurring together. She’s aware she might not recall this conversation at all in the morning, but right now she doesn’t care.

Mal looks to have found her snarky confidence again, at least half of it, because her expression changes and she asks, “Why do you hate me?”

That makes Evie pause for a moment. That wasn’t what she was expecting to hear, and the question in itself is so confusing Evie has to try and gather her thoughts in her inebriated brain. Why would Mal ever think she hates her? Evie can’t recall a moment in which she’s made it seem like it was the case to the other girl. She doesn’t hate Mal.

She really, _really_ doesn’t hate Mal.

She looks down at her half filled cup and in a fast movement she throws it back in one big gulp, licking her lips before she says something she knows she probably won’t remember but Mal will. Something that feels important.

She tells her, “I don’t,” and then stands up and walks off, walks towards her friends and towards more alcohol and more distractions.

Towards something that could possibly, hopefully, drown the fluttering in her stomach.

/

As predicted, Evie doesn’t remember much of the party come the next day. On top of that, she’d nursed a killer hangover for the better part of the weekend, starting to feel better about herself and her choices as Sunday afternoon transitioned to night. Monday morning, she felt good as new and went through the same routine she always did.

She woke up early, went jogging, had breakfast, showered, got ready for school and went on her merry way. She walked to her locker, got her books out, met with Audrey, went to her classes and then on third period she made her way towards the couch stored in the back of the Library to work on the Spanish homework of the kids she tutors, just like every Monday.

Except, unlike every Monday, she meets with a new sight when she gets to the couch. Mal was lying down, probably there to take a nap, and Evie tries not to smile at how small and cute the girl looked - it would do more harm than good.

Mal quickly notices her and sighs, but she scooches over a little to make room, which would be surprising if Mal hadn’t done so as she sleepily sent (adorable) glares Evie’s way. Evie tries not to smile at the action and sits down, trying to psych herself up to an entire hour of Mal sending glares her way. They don’t share many classes nowadays, so Evie barely has any contact with the girl as it is. So this, kind of, reminds Evie of middle school all over again.

Except.

“Are you skipping class?” She hears from her left, and she glances towards the curious blonde in surprise. That was new.

“No,” Evie answers, trying to figure out what was happening. When she sees Mal’s near disappointment towards the one-word answer, she continues, “I have this period free.”

“Ah,” Mal nods. Evie almost sighs in disappointment when she realizes this might be it - the end of their interaction and Mal’s will to fake interest in her life, when: “How come?”

“What?” Evie can’t help herself but to ask, confused as to what could be going on right now. Mal had never started conversation - not _civil_ conversation, at least - , much less shown any interest in Evie’s life, so she was afraid she was just hallucinating the whole thing. “Why I have this period free?”

“Yeah.” Mal nods, and she looks almost as confused by the whole interaction as Evie was. There’s a weird look in her eyes, something that Evie can’t recognize. She feels studied under Mal’s bright green eyes.

“Uh,” She pauses, trying to gather her thoughts and remember why she was here in the first place, “It’s Spanish and I tutor people for grades so I don’t have to go to class and like, learn things I already knew.”

Mal looks impressed by that, and Evie tries to control the fluttering - the _damned fluttering -_ at the positive attention, which only gets worse when Mal nods and says, “Right, ‘cause you’re from Colombia.”

And that was such a simple statement. Everyone knew she was from Colombia - it was a well known fact. But the simple statement coming from Mal in this situation made the fluttering in Evie’s stomach worse and she tried her hardest to tame her emotions as she tries to continue with their conversation, “Why are you here?”

Mal reacts a little at her question, and Evie thinks over her words for a second before she realizes she might’ve come across as rude, so she elaborates, “I mean, no one’s ever here during this period.”

The blonde before her seems to be going through many different thoughts as she looks at Evie, as if trying to decide on an answer or trying to figure out if she wanted to keep talking to the girl.

"Um,” Mal licks her lips, and Evie tries her hardest not to stare, “Didn’t feel too great.”

Before she can school her expression towards more neutral, a frown forms in her face and luckily she can stop her hand from reaching out towards the blonde, knowing her touch wouldn’t be welcomed, and says, “Oh no, are you okay? Do you think it was something you ate?”

Mal looks like she’s surprised by her reaction, and Evie tries not to smile at that. The girl looks like a small kitten who’d been cornered and the comparison almost makes Evie giggle, but she stops herself just in time.

“I’m okay, thanks.” Mal says, then, and Evie nods, giving Mal a small smile before she decides to turn back to what she’d originally been here for. Better stop when you’re at the top of your game, and all that. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Mal.

And besides, this interaction was already confusing enough.

Does this mean Mal likes her, now?

Does this mean they can be friends?

The fluttering in her stomach begins again, and Evie sighs to herself. It’s only minutes later when she hears the sound of slow breaths from beside her and she turns to see Mal napping.

The fluttering gets worse.

/

The next day, Evie promises herself that she won’t get out of her way to see Mal. She won’t try to push it, try to get the girl to talk to her again. She repeats it to herself over and over like a mantra. When she wakes up, when she jogs, when she showers, has breakfast, drives to school.

When she goes out of her way to pass by Mal’s locker, even though her locker is on the other side of the school, even though she’s been telling herself over and over she wouldn’t - she does it. She can’t help it. She knows why she’s doing this. She knows what’s going on. She knows. _She knows._ There, she sees her, standing in front of her locker, frowning down at a book. She’s wearing a blue sweater - Evie’s favorite color. Evie flushes a little at that.

She takes a deep breath and walks in Mal’s direction, willing her legs to keep moving as she turned to Mal and said, “morning, Mal,” and kept walking. She felt eyes on her back as she walked away, and tried her hardest not to turn around. Keep walking.

She allowed herself a last, subtle glance once she deemed it safe and far enough, and tried to control her heart and that _damn_ fluttering once she saw Mal looking after her.

And then it becomes an habit. Every morning she would pass by Mal’s locker and greet her, only to get no response from the girl. But Evie did not let that deter her - she kept doing it until by the tenth day, Mal greeted her back. Of course, as she was so used to being ignored, as sad as that sounds, Evie had taken a moment to realize she’d been spoken to. She turned around this time, surprised. But Mal wasn’t looking at her this time, choosing instead to focus on something in her locker.

Evie beamed as she walked away, as she did everyday after that, when she would greet Mal and be greeted back.

/

Mal’s at another game. Evie tries her hardest not to let herself be foolish enough to think she was the reason for that. She knows she wasn’t, knows it was Uma and Jay and Mal’s actual friends - emphasis on _actual friends_ , because as Evie just come to remember, it’s not what they are.

If Evie’s cheerfulness dials down a bit after that, she blames it on their team losing.

/

“Are you okay?” Came the concerned voice from beside her, and she looked up from her red cup towards the source of the voice, finding a concerned Audrey looking back at her. “You’ve been quiet for a few minutes there.”

Evie shrugged, not knowing how to answer to that. Audrey took a wild guess.

“Is it Mal?”

Evie snapped her eyes back to Audrey and frowned, “Why do you think it’s something to do with Mal?”

The other brunette gave her a small, knowing smile, “You’re only ever mopey like this when she’s involved.” Then, she sighed and leaned her back against the wall that Evie had been leaning on, mimicking her position and staring straight ahead, eyes focusing on something past the glass doors. Evie turned her head to look, and licked her lips when her brown eyes zeroed in on Mal’s back sitting on a pool chair.

“I know.” Audrey said after a moment, and Evie broke her stare contest with Mal’s back and looked at her friend curiously. Audrey gave her a small, knowing smile, “About your feelings for her.”

Evie felt her heart stopping and then slamming against her ribcage, and she felt incredibly hot and cold all of the sudden. “My… feelings for Mal.”

Audrey’s knowing smile did not waver, “Evie, it’s obvious you’ve been in love with her since we were kids.”

 _Is that what the fluttering was? Love?_ Evie asked herself, surprised to come to the realization that she’s known it all along. She knew if she tried to pinpoint the exact moment she had come to be aware of her feelings, she would come up empty. Because she’s always known, and they had always been there.

It was the reason why three blocks away from where she stands, up the stairs and inside her room, under one of her pillows, the small note Mal had given her all those years ago was kept folded and safe inside her journal.

The realization made her a little breathless, and she looked at Audrey in surprise. “I love her.” Her friend chuckled and nodded. “I’ve always known that, but now I _know_ that.”

Audrey chuckles, not sure if she was following the logic, but nodded anyway. Then, she motioned with her head towards the glass doors, “She needs a little push.”

Evie was heading outside before she could finish her sentence.

-

Something about this felt oddly familiar, even though Evie can’t recall ever being in this situation with Mal. They’re sitting beside each other on the pool chairs, staring straight ahead. Evie doesn’t know what to do or what to say, doesn’t know how to give that little push Audrey was talking about.

It’s weird, she comes to the realization, the feeling of wanting to be near someone that doesn’t want you to be near them and knowing the reason you put yourself through that is love.

She doesn’t care for the unrequitedness of it.

While she’s busy with her musings, she misses the way Mal keeps glancing at her curiously, and misses it when Mal takes a deep breath and opens her mouth with a new-found resolve.

“Not in the mood for a party?” Evie looks at Mal at the sound of her voice, and she’s confused to see the blonde girl grimacing, as if she didn’t mean to ask her that.

“I am.” Evie answers, still a little dazed. There’s a lot she wants to say, a lot she wants to bring up, but she doesn’t know how to.

Audrey told her that Mal just needed a little push. But what that meant, she’s not entirely sure. She’s trying to figure it out when Mal speaks up again, “Don’t you have like, a boyfriend in the team to spend time with or something?”

Her tone isn’t exactly aggressive, but there’s something about it that makes Evie pay close attention to the way her green eyes flash with an emotion. Something stirs inside of Evie, and she studies Mal’s face closely for any indication that she could be… _jealous?_

Suddenly, a memory flashes in her head and Evie remembers how strongly Mal felt about Evie and boyfriends. _Could it be…?_

“No,” Evie answers finally, “I don’t have a boyfriend. In the team, or anywhere.” Evie takes another pause and decides that it couldn’t hurt to add something else, “I’m single.”

The brunette tries not to overthink the way Mal almost unconsciously relaxed. Then, a horrifying thought, “Do you?”

“No.” Mal promptly answers, and Evie nods, hoping she’d been more subtle about her genuine horror at the thought of Mal having someone else that wasn’t her.

“Why aren’t you with your team?” Mal asks, and Evie had to hold her tongue not to blurt out what she had almost said in instinct.

The words, _“I wanted to be near you”_ were replaced with a simple shrug, followed by, “I don’t have to ask why you’re out here and not in there.”

Mal gives her a nod, because you don’t have to be a genius to know that this isn’t really the blonde girl’s scene. Evie was aware that Mal had a hard time with social cues and interactions, something she herself never had any trouble with, turning the blonde into an awkward and lovable mess in Evie’s eyes.

“Uma dragged me again.” Mal responded, and Evie nodded, going back to staring at the pool.

The silence between them is comfortable and peaceful, and Evie allows her mind to wander back to her prior thoughts, feeling more confused than ever.

Mal is a difficult person to understand. For so long she’d thought the girl hated her, but now she isn’t so sure. There’d been a lot of realizations tonight, and she’s not fully able to comprehend them just yet.

So far, she knows she loves Mal. She’s loved her all along, even if she was only unconsciously aware of the fact. By the moment she made the realization, not that she loved her - but that she knew she did, everything else made sense. Every single feeling, and interaction, and thought, all of it - everything fell into place and gave her a new perspective.

But on Mal’s end… it was so _confusing_ , it was frustrating. She’s heard Uma call Mal an emotionally stunted person many times over the years, and she’s always thought the girl to be exaggerating or joking - but now she’s come to think that maybe the girl had been serious. If Audrey was right, and if her wishful thinking had any sort of foundation, she thinks Mal wasn’t even aware that maybe she liked Evie back.

 _It’s a fine line_ , right? People say that all the time, so it must be true. Mal’s dislike was unfounded.

Turns out, trying to figure out someone’s thoughts and feelings when they themselves weren’t even aware of them yet was pretty fucking hard.

"You know, Mal, you’re really-” Evie stops herself when she realizes she’s said it out loud. _Frustrating, confusing, difficult. Why are you so difficult, Mal?_

Mal’s looking at her like she’s stunned and Evie knows she wants her to finish her sentence, but Evie chooses to take a sip of her drink and stand up. “Do you want something to drink?”

_Give me a reason to come back. Tell me you want my company._

Mal shakes her head no.

Evie nods and walks back inside the house.

Mal is a difficult person to understand. But that’s not a new realization.

That she’s always been aware of.

/

That next Monday morning, after spending about four minutes staring at her pillows in deep thought, she gave in and grabbed her journal, flicking through the pages until she found the folded piece of paper she’d kept for so long.

_A little push._

/

“Why did you keep this?”

That’s a valid question. Makes sense that it would be what Mal asks her after recognizing the piece of paper. Evie doesn’t answer her, though, and instead she studies Mal’s face and eyes for any sign of recognition or realization. 

 _A little push,_ Audrey had said. Mal needs a little push in the right direction. _Come on, Mal, this is it. Please, understand._

Mal’s green eyes are staring right back at her, and she looks unnerved. She looks like she’s going through three hundred different thoughts at once, and Evie wants so desperately to just figure her out. To just blurt it out and see if Mal _understands._

But Mal settles on a blank, slightly confused look, and Evie realizes with with a defeated sigh and a shake of her head that she didn’t. Her little push didn’t strike up any realizations and Evie then remembers once hearing Uma say that Mal was really slow. Evie can testify to that, she’s experiencing it firsthand. For about twelve years.

She gives Mal one last look before she leaves, leaving a confused blonde and the piece of paper she’s kept with her for so long behind.

And now she waits.

 _A little push,_ she reminds herself, _Mal needed a little push._

/

_1, 2, 3._

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_1, 2, 3._

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_Another turn. Almost there._

_1, 2, 3._

_Breathe in-_

“I called you gross and told you to get out of my school because I’m a goblin with the emotional range of a teaspoon that lives in her head far too much for it to be healthy and doesn’t know how to deal with her feelings.”

Evie stops dead in her tracks, her heart racing as the words start sinking in combined with the physical exertion from running laps, and she’s looking at Mal’s nervous figure as she considers the words, her chest and shoulders going up and down as she tries to normalize her breathing.

There’s silence between them, Evie’s heart beating hard and fast against her chest, the blood pumping in her ears. She feels hot all over, she knows she probably looks disgusting too. Not the way she would’ve preferred this moment to be like, but it’s also so _Mal_ and _them_ that it’s perfect. The sun is moments from setting, casting the field and them in a near orange light, turning the girl before her into pure gold, and suddenly there’s only one way to respond to what she’s been told.

Mal opens her mouth to speak, but this time Evie stops her. She grabs Mal by the back of her neck, smiling at the sharp intake of breath the girl takes at the sudden movement, and suddenly her mouth is covering hers.

Mal’s lips are plump and soft and they taste like strawberries. Evie doesn’t know if it’s from a lipstick or if she was eating strawberries earlier, but it tastes awesome and nothing like she would’ve expected. Mal smells like mint and her clothes are soft against Evie’s thin work out clothes as the blonde holds her closer to her and kisses her back just as hard.

When they part ways, Evie doesn’t want to let her go. She holds on to the girl by the back of her neck and looks deep into her eyes. There it is, what she’d been looking for so long - the look in Mal’s green eyes finally match the one in Evie’s. The sun is hitting Mal just right, and Evie thinks that she’s beautiful.

Recalling the words Mal had blurted out earlier, she smiles. “I don’t think you’re a goblin.”

Evie thinks the rest was pretty spot on, though. Mal seems to understand what she means, and then she opens her mouth to say something, which is a mistake.

Because suddenly, Evie thinks Mal talks a lot. And funnily enough, there’d be nothing she’d like to do more than listen to the girl talk. To her, especially. But that was before she discovered what Mal’s lips tasted like, and that was before she knew how Mal felt being held so close to her. And suddenly, the fact that they weren’t kissing was very upsetting to Evie, because she shakes her head and tells Mal to shut up, and the blonde immediately closes her mouth.

And then Evie covers the blonde’s mouth with her own.

When they part again, minutes later, Mal surprises Evie with a giggle and the brunette is so surprised that she laughs. Mal pouts in response, and Evie promptly kisses the pout off her face.

Mal’s a difficult person to understand, Evie’s come to know over the years. She used to think everyone around her had a good understanding of who the blonde was, but as these last few weeks rolled out, she’s come to think the blonde barely understands her own self.

 _But it’s okay,_ she figures. _She only ever needs a little push. Eventually she’ll catch up._

And as Evie learned, she’s pretty good at helping Mal figure things out. And if these twelve years taught her anything, is that she’s pretty patient.

“So, does that mean we’re dating?” Mal asks after a moment and Evie pulls her lips away from the place they’d been kissing her jaw and sighs when she meets Mal’s genuine and curious eyes.

Really, thank God she’s patient.

(And thank _God_ Mal’s pretty.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not totally happy about the ending, but I thought it was a fitting way to end this considering Mal's last words were calling Evie a bitch in the original one. Hope you all got that cheeky parallel. And I'm sorry for ruining it by acknowledging it in the notes. I just had to make sure you guys got it. But maybe it sucks and I'm the only one who thought it was amusing. Well. In any case, I hope you guys liked this and let me know what you thought! I always love reading your comments, they make my little heart grow ten sizes. (You know, like that scene from Grinch?)
> 
> Have a great day and be nice to yourselves! 


End file.
